In The Teachers Lounge
by flaws-and-all
Summary: Kenny hears something and Kyle explains. Rated M.


Things were boring and I couldn't wait any longer. Well, of course I could. I've got patience. I just didn't want to.

And its not like just sitting in the nurses office was overwhelmingly fun. Good for getting an early start on homework, and she lets me draw on the white board, but things got kind of boring.

Fast. According to Stan, since I'm part Jesus, I don't need an elective where I actually have to do shit, but there /were/ better things I could be doing.

The nurse rarely needs help as you know, and when she does, its going to get more tissues from the main office or something. She doesn't make me stay.

She could care less if I leave as long as let her know and take the pass. So, I let her know I was gonna walk around the school, then I left for Stans elective.

After a short walk through halls and past random doors, I came to the room I wanted. The wood shop room. All I had to do was look through the little window on the door and Stans eyes were on me.

Seems like he was waiting for me. Whenever I get bored, I pull Stan or you out of classes to hang out with me. Yay.

As you know, the teachers don't care. If there was something important I was pulling you from, Ms. Hill trusted me to show you how to do it later.

And Stan really didn't care about wood shop. He put his file and wood block down and raised his hand. After waiting for what felt like minutes for the old bastard teacher to notice Stan had his hand up, he asked to use the bathroom and was shortly out in the hall with me.

He kissed me with a smile and I laced our fingers, then we headed for the teachers lounge. I had the key, being friends with most of the teachers in this school. Not that it was a chore or anything, but it was perks like these that made it worth it.

On the way there, Stan went on about how hard and annoying it is to file down the corner of a block of wood /perfectly/. It really sounded like a pain in the ass.

Since the school is pretty under funded, "all the good files get taken in like, two seconds and everyone else is stuck with these dull, retarded files that barely work".

I laughed, slipped my hand from Stans and skipped up to the teachers lounge door. Quickly retrieving the key from my pocket, I unlocked the room and motioned for Stan to hurry up. While Stan took his sweet ass time, I made myself comfortable on the table.

He walked in to me sitting with my legs spread and a smirk on my face, using my elbows to hold up my upper body. God, did his expression change quickly.

It went from content to surprised to possessive. He closed and locked the door without taking his eyes off of me.

I un-zipped my jacket only, knowing how particular Stan is when it comes to undressing me. Sometimes I get naked, sometimes not, depending on how safe we felt and what we were planning to do.

We /were/ still at school. He made his way to the table and got on, crawling to capture my lips. Honestly, I was kind of scared the table would break.

That would be some pretty solid evidence that we'd been fucking around in here. But it has yet to since we first started doing this. I put my head back so Stan would have more access to my neck. He also had a thing for leaving his mark, as you've noted before.

And it felt good, so why protest? A moan slipped past my lips and I could tell where this was going then. He slid off the table and I sat up and moved forward, kissing him while he unbuttoned his and my pants.

I lifted so he could pull my pants and boxers off. The feeling of being risky and not risky at all really spiced things up. Like I said, we were at school, but the door was locked.

There's no money for surveillance, and for what they know, there's no reason for it in the teachers lounge. Stans tongue in my mouth was replaced by his fingers.

I sucked and lapped at them. We knew what we were doing. This wasn't the first time, after all. We'd done a lot in this room.

Never been caught, never had a disturbance, interruption or accusation. Occasionally, Stan caught me knocking on the table when the thought of some crazy natural disaster happening out of nowhere crossed my mind.

It made him smile and he'd reassure me that nothing would happen, we wouldn't get caught and it was the sense of danger that made it fun, to which I would have to agree. I felt the intrusion below and moved my hips, Stan catching my mouth and pulling me into a hot kiss.

He always knew how to get me straight to that feeling of ecstasy. He pushed me back and we twirled our tongues while he continued pushing up on the bundle of nerves in me. He decided to grind his hips into mine, which made my back arch up.

I felt so high, and I wanted to make him feel as good as I did. I broke the kiss and moved him back up. Then I pulled his boxers down, wrapped my arms and legs around him, lifted and came down. Letting out a shaky groan and rolling my hips onto Stan, I let him know I was ready when he was. He kissed me, then smiled and I smiled back.

Then I lifted up and dropped down again. He likes it when I ride him. I'm sure he loves it, but I think I love it more. I repeated the motion, resting my head on his shoulder and trying to muffle the sounds of how obviously good this felt. Stan was in heaven.

After a while of him bucking up while I came down, he lye me back onto the table and started fucking me crazy. It went from obviously good to ridiculously amazing. I had to put my hands over my mouth cause, god, Stan was going at it.

He was jacking me off too. I came a while later, after he started pounding me. I said his name a little louder than I was comfortable with and he followed shortly after. He relaxed and put his head on my chest, our breathing stressed.

We both just stayed there for what felt like longer than it really was, I'm sure. Then the bell rang. We quickly got up and put our clothes back on, my jacket and shirt and Stans clothing hiding any evidence of what just happened.

He went with me to the nurses office to get my backpack, then I walked with him to his class to find a giddy blonde, that would be you, waiting for us.

While Stan went in to get his stuff and tell Mr. Wayne why he didn't come back to class, (obviously not what really happened, but what Stan felt would suffice) you said you heard something "strange" when you stopped at the teachers lounge and stuck your ear to the door because you were ditching class and walking around the school instead of what you were supposed to be doing.

You asked me if I happened to know anything about it and after I told you I would explain just exactly what I had been doing during the time you seemed to hear the "strange" noise, the three of us walked to my place.

Stan started his homework, you started fucking around with the things in my room, and I wrote this out. This should explain the noise you heard. Happy, Kenny? Good, good. Hope you jizzed your pants.

Now hide this paper somewhere safe and speak of this to no one please and thank you.

Kyle..


End file.
